It wasn't her choice
by azzmartyres
Summary: A little AU. Regina was cursed to hate Snow White by her mother and Snow is about to hear a conversation that contains the truth. The question is, can she help Regina to let herself love her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, yet.**

Snow watches amazing as Cora, who should be dead, hugs Regina with crying eyes. Not that she isn't happy that the woman is alive she just don't understand how it is possible. Gold and Cora are alive.

"Wait. What?" She manage to say between the confusion and it is Cora herself who answer.

"I had a bad feeling about today and I knew that Rumpelstiltskin knew that we would come for him" she pauses " So I put a spell in us, a protection spell" she finish looking at Regina and taking her hair of her face. Suddenly it feels very wrong that she's here in this moment. It is suppose to be a mother/daughter bond moment. The woman just get her heart back for crying loud.

"Regina," Cora starts looking at her daughter "Could you... Well, could you wait outside for a moment, Darling? I really need to fix some things with Rumpelstiltskin" Everyone gives the woman a look of surprise and it's kinda understandably gives the situation. Snow looks at Regina and see hurt writes all over her face and she get it but she says nothing knowing that is best not call attention for herself in that moment. She looks at David while Regina storms out of the room. He nods clearing understanding that they should leave the room so they make their way to the door but not before she asks.

"Is Emma and Neal alright?"

"Yes, they're just in the woods" Cora answer and Snow let a breath comes out before led to the door again.

"Would you care to close it, Dearie?" It is Gold who ask them

"Sure" David answer with a small voice closing the door.

Non of them liked the though of letting Cora and Gold alone.

"I don't like this" Is David who breaks the silence as the door is closed.

"Yeah, me too"

"You think we should listen?" He says pointing at the door

"Like spying?" He nods "I don't know, David"

"Yes, spying. I mean, I don't know about you but I feel that is a lot going on that we don't know between the Cora and Gold"

She looks at his face with doubt. It's not that she don't want to listen, she just thinks that is not of her businesses.

"David, are you sure? I just... I feel like is not our place"

"But Snow, they could be planning something. We have to know to protect our family"

She bits her lips, insure.

"Yeah, ok" she gives in and they get close to the door trying to hear what is being said.

First they only hear whispers and catch a few words like "power" "king" "heart" but then the conversation becomes loud and they can hear clearing what Cora and Gold are saying.

"What are you trying to say, Cora?" They can tell that Gold is getting angry

"I'm sorry"

"No!" He yells and both, Snow and David, jump. "You're lying, this can't be truth"

There's a pregnant pause

"Your deviously little woman" Gold says "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" He keeps yelling and Snow share a look with David

"She's my daughter. Regina is my daughter and you let me..." Gold says still angry

"Did he just said that Regina is...?" Snow whispers and David nods about to say that is better if they leave when Gold yells again.

"YOU DESTROY MY DAUGHTER"

"I DID NOTHING MORE THAN LOVE HER AND SHE NOT YOUR DAUGHTER SHE IS MINE" Is Cora who is screaming now. David is about to take Snow's hand and get the hell out here and they listen Gold speaks

"You curse her, you blacked her heart" At this, Snow and David share a look. What at they talking about?

"It's not like you didn't help right Rumple? Teaching her magic so she could cast your curse"

There's a silence and more whispers that non of they can understand.

"You curse her so she could hate Snow White. She loved that girl and you ripe away her love so she could hate her" Gold's voice came in the air and Snow catch a breath. Regina was curse to hate her?

"I believed that love is weakness and Regina loved Snow White. She loved that girl more that she loved me and don't talk like it didn't help you with your reasons" She finish and Snow is already with tears in her eyes.

"She loved me?" Snow asks in a small voice as David hugs her "She loved me and that woman... That evil woman..." She keeps repeating and letting herself cry, non of then caring for the conversation in the other room anymore.

''Let's get out here" David says trying to get Snow to leave with him but she pushes him back and opens the door with a bang. He runs after her but it's too late and Snow is face to face with a crying Cora and a angry Rumpelstiltskin.

"FIX HER. YOU BETTER FIX HER" Snow screams to Cora with such pain that even Gold that a small step back

"What are you talking about? Were you liste...''

"YES, NOW YOU TWO" She points at them "Fix her" she finish with a whispers and David takes her in his arms as she fall apart.

_Fix her, I want my mom back _Is the last thing that she though before everything went black.

**Hey guys, so, this is a little idea that a I have for a while now. It's a little crazy but I liked. Let me know what you guys think about okay?**

**Remember, English is not my first language so be nice.**

**I'll try post soon. Hope you liked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything. Don't feel sorry, I'm over it now...**

When Snow opened her eyes again all she could think about was the pain in her head, the arms that were holding her and the light in her eyes. "Snow, wake up" A sweet voice that at first she doesn't know who belongs to keeps saying but after a few tries she recognize that's her husband trying talking to her.

She open her eyes and the light is too much to she close then again. "Snow, hum, you okay honey, come on" David says holding her. She trusts him and open then again. The light is not strong and she can recognize that she still in Gold's shop

"How long I been out?" She asks with a small voice

"two minutes, maybe?" It is Charming that answer her and the room goes quit.

Snow, now standing up, look at Cora and Gold both with eyes on the ground and she almost feels bad for listened their conversation a few minutes ago. Almost, because she remember the reason why she interrupt then on the first place.

"Now, you two" She says pouting at then "Start to explain and it's better not to try make me a fool"

Cora and Gold share a look, non of then really knowing where to start

"Well..." "So..." Both of then speaks at the same time and Gold sings to Cora letting her know that she should talk first as Snow and Charming look expecting at then. Cora cleans her throat

"You see... I didn't know to love very well. I, I still don't... I tried, well... I tried love Regina in a way that, well, I, I shouldn't and I was very, what it is the word? Selfish?" She pauses knowing that anyone is really understanding her " I didn't tell Rumple that he was her father because, you see, I wanted Regina to be mine and not his" She looks at Gold "And I am deeply sorry" He doesn't look at her

"And what about me?" Snow asks sounding more bigger than she is feeling right now.

Cora look at her with it looks like a old rage. "Because you're Eva's daughter" She takes a deep breath at the mention of her mother's name but Cora didn't seen to notice. "Of all the people, she had to love you... I, I wanted that. I..." Cora pauses

"Regina should had hate you like I hated your mother" At this David put his arms around Snow for fear at what she may do "But she didn't and I couldn't understand... My plan was perfect, you would betray her... I, but. But even then, even knowing how you trade her supposed happiness for yours she still was able to love you with all that she had" Snow wanted to protest, to scream for the last time that she only wanted that Regina was happy, nothing more, even meaning that herself wouldn't be with her but Cora's whispers get in the way

"She loved you more than she loved me" Snow almost didn't hear it but she's more than glad that she did. She don't wanna feel sorry for the woman so she tells herself that is all that she deserved.

It is David who breaks the silence in the room "So what did you do?"

"I had to do something" Cora treys defend herself "I couldn't stand by and let my daughter be the mother of a Eva's child... I just couldn't. So I went to Rumpelstiltskin and as..."

"In my defense, I didn't know that Regina was mine" Gold interrupt and Cora goes red.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS, SHE IS MINE. MY DAUGHTER AND DON'T ACT LIKE THAT WOULD HAD CHANGE ANYTHING"

"WELL, SHE ISN'T A OBJECT TO BE YOURS, DEARIE. AND OF COURSE IT WOULD HAD CHANGE THINGS. I'M NOT YOU."

"HOW DA..."

"STOP" Snow screams before get in the middle of both and turns to the older woman by her right "So... You went to Gold?"

There's a pause before Cora continues "Yes, I went to Rumpelstiltskin and made a deal with him for a potion that would made Regina hates what she loved most pureed"

"What do you mean?" Snow asks with a small voice, knowing that the answer is gonna break her heart and to her surprise is Gold who answer her

"Once you take the potion that Cora gave to Regina every love becomes hate. Don't get me wrong, Dear. The love, the real love still there. Is hard to explain but... Is like the emotions are masked" Snow nods trying to understand when it finally hits her.

"So, she wou... she would..." She starts to say with a broken heart

"Yes, I see that you understood" Gold nods "She would hate someone in the same intensity that she would love then"

She was already crying when she asks "But, there's no way to fix this? To break this?"

"No" "Hardily" Came the answers at the same time. She focus on Gold

"But possible?" She can't help but hope

"Maybe" He answers her "She did with Henry" He pauses "And Cora" He completes with poison in his voice

"How?" It is David who asks and she's surprise that she almost forgot that he was in the room too.

"Well, you see Dearie, she has to let you in. To let your love surpass the fake hate that she feels"

"We could... we could... What do we do?" Snow asks looking at Charming

"I don't know, maybe we should, I don't know. Talk to her?" He looks at his wife with insure in his eyes before takes her hand and lead her to exit the shop "But first, we should go home"

"Yeah" She agrees easily.

They're about to leave when they hear Gold's voice coming to then

"Make no mistakes, Dearie. Just because you two know the truth now doesn't mean that she does" Snow looks confuse and he continues

"She still hates you" He pauses "Or at last, she thinks she does"

Snow frozen and Charming pushes her out of the shop. He hugs her.

''Let's go home, honey" He whispers to his wife while she cries in his shoulders.

They head home non of then really noting a very confusing Regina standing close to the scene before enter the shop. She will know what the hell is going on, even if she has to take the words out of her mother's brain.

**Hey, so, sorry it took so long.**

**Remember, English is not my first language so be nice and let me know if there's any mistakes.**

**Hope you liked, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
